


A walk in the park

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Banter, Fluff, Humour, Leaf piles, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: Autumn has arrived and Keith is running with Kosmo through the park wondering whether he will see the hot guy again who had caught his eye.Little does he know that he will get more than a glimpse of him
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 26





	A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Found the prompt at tumblr on agirlnamedjana.tumblr.com

The air was getting colder, the wind stronger, the trees were changing colours and dropping their leaves. The first piles lined the way in the park and Keith enjoyed it. Finally running with his large dog was fun again. During the summer heat it had been almost torture to jog through the park for almost an hour until Kosmo was finally tired, no matter how early he got up. But now it was nice. A few sun beams fell through the leaves that still remained on the trees and made the air feel comforting while he ran on the well-known paths next to his giant lapdog. He nodded to the other runners, He knew the faces of most of them from many days of passing them.  
He wondered whether he would see the attractive guy today again. He did not come to the park every day but when he did Keith's day got a little brighter. He didn't know anything about the guy. He was tall, well-built, had an artificial arm, strange two-coloured hair and a friendly face. And he always also smiled at Kosmo when they passed each other; the only one who also always noticed his dog and from the way Kosmo always wagged his tail, Keith could tell he was also always happy to meet the guy. 

Keith was abruptly ripped out of his musings. He had subconsciously noticed how a branch fell from a tree into one of the pile of leaves. That was the moment his darling dog chased after it not caring about the fact that his human was still attached to the other end of his leash. Kosmo jumped head first into the pile to get the stick! Poor Keith could just stumble after him to avoid his face making further acquaintance with the hard ground and a few seconds later he landed in the pile himself. Damn dog! Usually he was well-trained but apparently not today. Kosmo enjoyed the crisp air too much. 

The sound of laughter ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, buddy, that was not a nice move," the voice belonging to the laughter said, probably to his dog. It was a nice voice, Keith noted. Rich and kind and still filled with mirth.

Keith fought his way out of the leaves to see who had seen his ungraceful disappearance and when he stood again he found the hot guy with the two-coloured hair there, still giggling ,with his phone in his hands which was directed at Keith. Kosmo was sitting next to him. His happily wagging tail made the leaves beneath it rustle. "Stop laughing! And Stop taking pictures!" Keith growled 

"Sorry!" The guy's cheeks turned pink but he still grinned. "But it was so hilarious how your behind stuck out of the pile."

Keith looked at him suspiciously and before he could control his mouth he teased: "So you're an ass person?"

"Well... perhaps? If it's a cute ass..."

"Wow, you're bold, admitting that to a total stranger." Keith said. The guy seemed to feel uncomfortable so before he could say anything, Keith added: "I like it."

"You do?" the guy asked surprised but then he smirked. "And I wouldn't say we are total strangers. We meet too often for that."

"Perhaps. But I still don't know your name. Or shall I call you 'Hot Ass-Guy'?"

"You think I'm hot?"

Now it was Keith whose's cheeks turned pink. But he was so obviously flirted with that even he noticed it and he dared to be bold as well: "Perhaps. You could tell me your name and ask me out to find out for sure?"

"Okay. I'm Shiro. Well, technically Takashi Shirogane but no one calls me that. When are you two free for a cup of coffee? Or tea?"

"Us?"

"You did not plan to leave this good boy at home?" Hot Ass- Guy - Shiro - almost pouted.

"Well... If you don't mind Kosmo... What do you think of tomorrow evening at Hunk's Diner on Atlas Street? He doesn't mind me taking this giant baby with me. And you can invite me to dinner and I'll consider it a payment for taking pictures of my ass unasked."

"Isn't usually the photographer the one to get paid?"

"taking pictures of other people's asses unasked is considered sexual harassment, so be glad that is the only compensation I ask for." Keith shook the last leaves out of his hair and came closer to take Kosmo's leash out of Shiro's hand.

"Okay you won. So we'll meet tomorrow at 8 there?" 

Keith nodded. 

"Good. And how am I going to call you? Kosmo's dad?"

"I'm Keith. See you tomorrow. We have to go now." He nodded to Shiro and continued his way with a racing heart. Did he really just agree to go on a date with the most attractive man in the park? Wow. "That doeasn't mean I forgive you for this!" he said to his dog. He had made a total ass of himself. No mater how worth it was.


End file.
